User blog:Sgt D Grif/updates part ii
Alright well I've got some momentum going on again, so I'm gonna be getting Outpost Zero rolling. Here's what's going to be going on with Outpost Zero: *Finish Episode 3: Probably by tomorrow. *Episode 4: Maybe if I have some time this weekend (can't make any guarantees) *Create an actual series page (not my blog page I've been linking too) *Add content to the character pages (Probably after episode four, I've been waiting to have a little bit of the story started first) *Entertain the community (hopefully :P) *Solid Investment might get pushed back an episode or two depending on how long Combat Plan turns out, and if I start a minor plot arc with it. I'd like to thank everyone who's given support so far, and I'd like to commend all the great work from everyone so far. As for the rest of the Outpost Zero story, I've got a lot of the major plot thought through. I don't really have the individual episodes and filler content thought out though. I've got a lot of stories to tell with Outpost Zero, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to tell them yet. It will probably lose a little bit of the humor once events start actually happening, kind of depends on if I can think up of some funny stuff. Some new characters are going to eventually come along, each with their own quirks ands adventures. I already have them planned out, but I don't want to spoil anything yet. As for character backstory, half the characters are new recruits, so they don't really have much stories yet. If anyone has any ideas, thoughts, compliments, criticisms, stories, or anything, please share. As for the format of Outpost Zero, I'm going to keep it in the mock episode style it's in now, not only for ease, but if I ever get the desire and means to make it an actual machinima. This story will retain some ties to the RvB universe, but won't be heavily dependent on it due to the world this story takes place on being somewhat isolated. To expand on the world thought, unlike Blood Gulch Chronicles where the war isn't real, and not a lot of combat happens, in this world, a Red Nation and Blue Nation are really at war. Of course the war was set up by Project Freelancer as their biggest self-sustaining experiment ever, but the governments and militaries of both nations believe in the war and have developed their own drives for the war. With the whole scenario being self-sustained, Project Freelancer stays hidden in the background, collecting massive amounts of data and only interfering when absolutely necessary. However, something far more sinister is also watching... If anyone has any ideas for Outpost Zero stories they want to suggest, feel free. I may or may not like the idea or story, but if I do, I'll be more than willing to include it in Outpost Zero (after making necessary edits and fitting it into the plot) and give credit to whoever its due. If you're planning on giving any ideas for a story please keep the following in mind: *The story shouldn't drastically change the plot. I already have the major plot thought through, and the stuff in between major events is what I need to work on. *The story shouldn't be too long. A few episodes for a story is probably the maximum I'd have something be, keeping in mind that those few episodes would be sharing other parts of the plot as well. The only exception to this would be something that takes place over a long amount of episodes, but is a fairly small part of them. Or if someone thinks of a great recurring gag that could occur over many episodes. *Both teams don't necessarily have to be involved in it. A story about Red Team for example doing something would be able to fit in with concurrent but seperate events going on over at Blue Base. Both teams could be involved though theoretically. *As for now, don't split up a team in any ideas (ex: Don't have Sgt. Jones and Nick go on some seperate adventure). The whole team might not be directly involved with something (An argument between Joe and Nick wouldn't necessarily involve Michael, but he'd still be around the base if not actually there). *Be creative and yourself. Don't try too hard to make it like my story or any other story. I'll most likely reword things to make them fit, but should I adapt someone else's story, I'd enjoy having some of their "personality" in it. I'm not asking anyone to go out of their way to make a story, I'm not even asking anyone to do it at all. However, I'd really enjoy any input and ideas anyone has. If anyone would like my input or ideas on anything at all, feel free to ask. Everyone has the potential to make an amazing story, whether with their own series, or anyone else's and I'd enjoy seeing different points of views and different story styles. As it says on the homepage "Have fun!", and I'd enjoy seeing everyone have some fun in their own way. I wish everyone luck with their stories, series, adventures, and more, and I hope you all have a nice day. Category:Blog posts